


This Last Goodbye

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bittersweet, Canon Continuation, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Drabble, Feels, Fluff and Angst, King Thorin, Kissing, M/M, Melancholy, Moving In Together, Moving On, Moving Out, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Bilbo says goodbye to his home in Bag End. Thorin reminds him of the home that awaits them in Dale, and the adventures ahead together.





	This Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being self-indulgent. I'm moving across the country tomorrow and leaving a place I've been in for a while, and I've been listening to "The Last Goodbye" from BOTFA, so here are my emotions in a bagginshield fic!

Bilbo stared around his little hole, one hand on the wall. It looked strangely empty now- perhaps because it was... and perhaps because it felt odd not to see his armchair by the fireplace... or his great wooden chest full of adventures, sitting by the wall... or his best cheeses and salts lining the pantries. He let out a small, wistful sigh, and decided to take one last look around.

Yes, where he once sat in the living area, he saw nothing there. Who would be the next to occupy his little hole? Would they feel the same way about it that he did? Would they polish the mantle meticulously like he did? Bilbo prodded at the new pile of wood he had left in the fireplace. He always put two logs, never three, or far too much smoke for his liking would fill the home. He had left new logs for the next person as a courtesy, a little housewarming gift... but what if they didn't appreciate his garden?

That got Bilbo's heart racing again. They wouldn't understand the memories this old place held, like the markings on the door... they would think nothing more than a nuisance of it, which made Bilbo's heart sink.

Oh, who knew this could be such a sorrowful process?

Just as the melancholy hobbit was sliding a hand down the wall by his usual work table, he felt a gentle hand on his back, and heard a deep voice in his ear.

"My darling," Thorin's pleasantly gruff voice drawled, turning Bilbo around to face him with fond brown eyes. His eyebrows raised a little when he noticed that Bilbo's cheeks were a little damp, and he brought a thumb up to clear his partner's eyes. "Bilbo. All good things must come to an end."

"Mm, but you see... I don't think I agree with that statement very much, Thorin," Bilbo frowned, observing his empty house... never to see its like again. Thorin smiled a little.

"No?"

"Nope."

"And why is that?"

"Well... when one good thing comes to an end, another thing begins."

Thorin's smile grew. "Then it is time to make room for new adventures, hm?" he said, squeezing Bilbo's shoulder. Then he leaned in, down to where his partner's lips were, and placed a sweet kiss to them. "Come now, love. Our horses await the journey."

"Yeah," Bilbo nodded, licking his lips where Thorin had kissed him as he thought. He valued home... but the more he thought about the life he would build with his dwarf in Dale, the more his heart settled with contentment.

Besides, who could tell the tale of a great adventure from the dwellings of a hole in Bag End?

Well... Bilbo could, he fancied. But the next tale he told would be one of sacrifice and change and home- one as the proud and humble husband of the King under the Mountain.

He patted the door once, slung his sack of belongings over his shoulder, and with a tiny nod of his head, the hobbit shut the door and hurried off to the next chapter of his life, singing quietly to himself a song his cousins had once taught him.

_Night is now falling... so ends this day._

_The road is now calling... and I must away._


End file.
